


Final Fear

by LidaStamati



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Dominant Woman, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female evil protagonist, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pegging, Revenge, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LidaStamati/pseuds/LidaStamati
Summary: A girl is running in desperation from something that has obviously caused her a lot of harm, her name is Esther Robbins. And she's been missing for over a year. We follow Esther on her journey until her arrival to mount massive asylum, where she gets in touch with Jeremy Blaire and after earning his respect, she becomes his personal body guard. Let's see how she came about.
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Original Character(s), Jeremy Blaire/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Who was she..?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a closer understanding to my Original Character Esther Robbins, and as those who know me have noticed, I can die for Jeremy. Jeremy and Esther will eventually come together as you have guessed but spoilers... It won't last for long..

6:30 AM. SIBERIA.  
Screams filled the area. A girl. She's running. Her legs and arms are bloody, and she appears to have been beaten up over and over again. She's running in desperation away from where she was kept captive. She sees a highway. She runs.

15 years later.

Russia, Moscow.  
"Mrs. Robbins, you have successfully completed all target elimination tasks. The country is proud to announce you one of the protectors of it. Great job."  
The female soldier walks back into her room after her promotion to the highest level of the army without saying a word the entire time. She's ready.  
The next day to everyone's surprise, she quits her job. Nobody knows why.

~~~~~~~~~

"Jennifer, where are my work interview papers?" A man calls from his room.  
"I placed them in your desk drawer Bob." Jennifer calls from the kitchen.  
Bob walks to his desk and follows his wife's instructions on his mission to find his papers. Success! He brings them out and walks to the kitchen where Jennifer had made breakfast. Eggs and toast with beacon along with other dishes. It's a rich breakfast for sure. He can leave for work with a full stomach and a happy smile. The couple sits down to enjoy while they chat and joke for a little before the doorbell rings.  
"I'll get it don't worry" he tells Jennifer.  
He keeps talking on his way to the door.  
Silence.  
A loud gunshot echoes through the house's walls and blood is splattered all over the room. A woman with a long black coat with a hat walks in and quickly closes the door behind her. She's holding a shotgun. Jennifer eyes her. The woman does too. Jennifer at this point runs for her life. She goes to Bob's and her bedroom and hides under it hopping that the woman won't find her. She hears the woman's heavy footsteps around the house. No doubt she was searching for her. Her footsteps are slow and menacing. In an attempt to hold back her tears, Jennifer let's out a small gasp. The woman heard it and follows the sound. She finds the bed Jennifer is hiding under. Jennifer sees her boots circling the bed and keeps dead quiet. There's no point anymore. The woman already knows her location. She steps on the bed, shotgun aiming down to it. She waits. Jennifer crawled to change positions and then the gunshot echoes again. The woman had shot through the bed, catching Jennifer's side as she let out a cry of pain. She tries to crawl out from under the bed as she hears the woman reloading her shotgun, and she succeeds, but she's not fast enough. The woman gets off and fires again. Jennifer is now laying on the floor. The walls painted in her blood.  
Silence.  
A phone rings a couple of minutes later and the woman follows the sound. She searches around and finds the husband's phone and picks it up.  
"Bob Winters the interview is rescheduled to an hour, we'll still holding it do not worry"  
"Bob's not coming." The woman speaks.  
"Wait.. what? Who am I speaking to?" The man asks.  
"Esther Robbins. They are both dead. Call the police." The woman, Esther says and hungs up.  
Silence.  
"It.. Is done." Esther says.  
In a fit of rage and sadness Esther starts screaming. She screams loud. Is she scared? Is she upset by the two people she just obliterated? Who knows. And who cares really. It's done now. She panics and she starts pointing the shotgun to the two dead bodies even if they are already dead. She keeps screaming and growling, her facial features covered by the blood of her victims. She ended up firing on the ceiling out of anger.  
Silence once again.  
Time passed. Esther is still in the house. But she doesn't care. The place is so far away that police couldn't be there in less than an hour. She keeps mumbling to herself: "why did you do this to me.. what did I do.. I WAS JUST A KID!"  
Silence. Or not actually..  
She heard grunting. She looks up, goes for her shotgun once again. She tries to reload. Big surprise, she has no more ammo. *I left it in the car* she figured. She looks around and finds a hammer. She takes it and walks to the kitchen where the bodies laid. To her amazement Jennifer was still alive trying to crawl to the room once again. Esther is enraged at this point. She gets on Jennifer, and bashes her head with the hammer. Over and over and over again, letting deranged screams of anger between her hits. She lost count on how many times she hit her over the head. She did so, until she made sure Jennifer was dead for good, her head becoming so crushed, it looked like mushed potatoes coloured red. *She's a goner now* she thought.  
Now, she was done.  
She stopped, leaving the bloody hammer on the ground. She takes her bloody shotgun and walks out the door. Now it was time to leave.  
She had no idea her assassination was caught on tape..


	2. The Red Suit Demon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's here? Oh yeah. She's arrived at mount massive asylum 7 years later. Jeremy and Richard meet the devil himself in her characteristic red suit..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm not gonna bother explaining and introducing you to Richard or Jeremy. You already know the boys:)

"So buddy, what about a few golf games on Saturday?" Richard waltzes into Jeremy's office with a wide smile plastered on his face as he carried two martini glasses and a martini bottle on his other hand.  
"... Yeah.. sure.. " Jeremy replies preoccupied in his work papers as he continued, "if I don't find another broad to satisfy my needs I guess" he let out a small laugh as they exchanged glances.  
"Hmmm.. what about Jessica? Did you lay her or you just lost interest? Cause I haven't really heard you say anything about her lately" Rick asks quite curiously as he placed the glasses and bottle on Jeremy's desk.  
"Who gives a fuck about Jessica? She was hot yeah, but not entirely my taste. Also yes, I did fuck her but you know I simply don't care about their whole existence after I'm done." Jeremy replies while keeping his powerful smirk on, as be pours some of the translucent yellow tinted liquid in his glass and then following the same process for Richard's. 

The phone rings. A loud ear piercing ring is heard and Richard swore he saw Jeremy cringe at the sound it made, and it actually made him laugh. You see sadism never fails to appear even within the sadistic rat group. Richard picks up the phone first before Jeremy could even move his hand over it.  
"Hello." He spat putting on his joker self before glancing at Jeremy who looked confused at his gesture of taking the phone.  
"....who? Oh okay. A job interview? Okay... Send her up." He hungs up.  
"Who was it?"  
"Oh buddy they said there's a chick for a job interview coming up right now haha" he laughed.  
"Wait did he tell you what she's like?"  
"Well no, but you've told them to let in the hot ones so I'm guessing she's a bombshell?" Rick laughed again.

There are three hard knocks on the office door.  
"Come in!" Jeremy spats out trying to put out his intimidating voice. Scaring the females on their first day gave him the pride he needed since it gave him the chance to get on them later.  
"Mr Blaire, Mr Trager." Says the security guard.  
Trager nods while Jeremy has fixed his eyes at the door in an attempt to look pass it and view his next prey.  
The guard steps back motions for her to walk in leaves in the process leaving the three of them alone.

Silence filled the office. The same silence she's known for years. Her red suit glowing and her Louis Vuitton heels made her whole figure pop. Her long black hair over her shoulders, her sparkling green eyes shinning under the thin sun rays that came from the window behind Jeremy and Richard. Her blood red, burgundy shade of it on her full lips, and the extra smokey black eyeshadow on her eyes gave her character. Her leather long black gloves holding a medium big black leather bag sat under the hooks of it. Jeremy eyes her up and down. He honestly expected her to flinge. But she didn't. She looked as intimidating as he did. And the thought that she might be a challenge thrilled him.  
"So.. who would you be?" He says, his eyes still locked with her's, his expression never leaving his face.  
"Esther Robbins. Served in special forces for 14 years. The rest is history I'd rather not reveal at present." The red suit woman says.  
"Oh I've heard about you.. you were the best in your commando team I heard." He gives her a smile, his eyes locked, his eyebrows furrowed. He gets nothing in return.

*Damn she definitely is one hard to get.* He thought.

Time passed, and she reveal a bit about her career as a former Navy Seal. He listens carefully but despite his efforts, she seems to carry out only what she wanted him to know. After some time, he makes the decision of hiring her, and due to her wealthy state, he offered her the position of a high executive, basically as high as Richard is. To his mind, his idea is to sugar coat her so that he could have his way with her later. But he would learn she wasn't some kind of deer cornered by an alligator. She was as dangerous and vicious as he was. But he couldn't know... Yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As the first month passed he realised that just like him, her threats were promises. Her lower leveled co-workers sometimes tried to get too close to her, and as he stood by, she warned them once, followed by a threat of a hard beat up if they ever touched her again. Her voice was calm unlike her threat which was aggressive and straightforward. Her whole demeanor was robotic.. she was cold and emotionless. Her eyebrows never moved, her eyes only blinked rarely and she always had a semi resting bitch face on. He watched her move, he watched her command her lower ones, he watched her sometimes smiling sadistically whenever somebody disobeyed her, or touched her when she warned not to. She sent everyone down with a hard punch on each face. Her sadistic smile and her sudden eyes widening was a truly terrifying sight for everyone, reminding them to keep their distance. Waylon Park was always scared of Blaire. And sometimes even stuttered when Jeremy's intimidating eyes were piercing through his soul, but whenever Esther walked behind Jeremy at the same moment Park seemed to shiver. His eyes opened wide out of fear as he knew he was seeing two literal demons in suits. Esther seemed to always be pleased with Waylon's work which was fine by him, but the amount of stress he was going through cause he knew how she would react if he ever didn't do as she commanded. Despite that, Esther never complemented his work. Anyone's work. She cared only for money and progress. Jeremy sat next to her most times in the labs. It was funny to Steve and Andrew that she was a rather tall woman, and with her heels on, she seemed taller than Jeremy Blaire himself. They suspected that she was the same hight as him without those heels. Surprisingly, she never looked tired. She just seemed ... Uninterested.. Jeremy on the other hand looked more like he was bored. He tried many times to sniff his "sugar" lines and consume some alcohol, maybe masturbate behind his executive desk to let some stream off or find some interest in his shit. Esther on the other hand was never there at night. Whether he ordered her not to leave from the asylum cause it was going against the Murkoff rules, she never seemed to give a fuck. Some other time he even confronted her about it, and all she said was "I prefer my space." while keeping her blanc cold face on. Jeremy just stared at her. He didn't care much at the time being. What surprised him the most was that one day in the underground labs, a co-worker talked back at her while lunging at her, ready to slap her but to everyone's horror, she pulled out a 45 automatic with a silencer attached to it, and pointing it at the guy who was now on the floor, his horrified expression plastered on his face. She pulled on her sadistic smile again... This time she ment her words..  
The gun fires. The sound didn't echo. Everyone silenced themselves, for they feared, they would be next. Jeremy at that point was fascinated. Maybe he was also impressed, who knew? All that HE knew, was that this woman was driving him sexually crazy with her dominance. They differed yes.. but they were the same at the very core. He knew that.  
But what was really that difference that honestly left him at a loss for words?  
Well.. the answer is simple. Esther was a straightforward woman. Demanding, and when she wanted something, she got it, whether the other liked it or not. You might be thinking that since she's cold butted, how can she have a huge sex drive? Honestly.. Esther was horny 24/7. But she chose her sexual partners carefully. It was a surprise to Richard, when she barged into his office and asked him simply:  
"Evening Rick. I'm stressed. Wanna fuck?"  
Rick was just staring at her at that point confused but also fully prideful that she chose him randomly.  
The next day, Trager gets into Blaire's office and joyfully says "buddy, you won't believe what happened yesterday...."  
Upton telling Blaire the entire story, the entire description of Esther's perfect but also muscular body, he also described her noises, her moans, her filthy dirty mind but something stained Jeremy. Richard mentioned something about Esther having large cut wounds on her back, visible as long as you came close enough, as well as some on her thighs arms and stomach.  
"No way... She came to you and not to me??" Jeremy whines while sucking on a lemon flavoured lollipop. He would be sucking a lemon flavoured one.. he's sour haha.  
"What can I say bud, it is what it is. God your should try her once tho. She's really good.."

Little did Jeremy Blaire know, that all Esther did was playing with him cause she already knew..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so. This is how they met. I'm planning on adding smut on the next chapter, but I actually wanna leave it for the icing on the cake for Blaire. I wanna focus on the story first cause whenever I add smut, the story sucks. Sooooo.. patience...  
> Any questions, or feedback would be appreciated, I could reply to you in the comments:)


	3. A Spicy Date Night..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains hard smut drugged completely out of the darkest places of my mind. Read at your own risk.  
> NSFW fanarts can be found on my Instagram, which will drag you to my twitter for the uncensored versions by following the links on my bio.  
> Name's lida_swain  
> Have fun xd

The phone rings.  
Her left eye opens slowly at the sound of it, before she opened her right. She slowly turns side and reaches up to the source and picks it up.  
"Hello.." she says groggily.  
"Hey Esthie, it's Jeremy, uh.. I was wondering where you are..?"  
"Home. Why." She replies while rubbing her eyes.  
"Well, you're kinda late for work you know." Jeremy says with a little bit of annoyance in his tone since she even sounded dry on the phone too. What would he expect from her really to be honest..  
"Oh yeah? What time is it?"  
"8:30 AM."  
"Oy.. only 30 minutes late and you annoyed cyka.." she replies decorating him with with her russian vocabulary. But she doesn't know he's aware of that word and its meaning.  
"Alright, look Esther: 30 minutes is 30 minutes. You're late aren't you?"  
"...ye-"  
"Then you're late those 30 minutes. I need you down at the labs, asap. C'mon you're making me angry." He cut her off.  
"Oy do I comrade? Well I'll be there at 9:15 or 9:30. No questions asked." She spat, a smirk on her face, cause she knew she was playing with fire, but she didn't really care.  
"What?!? I need you here now, not in an hour-"  
"Gotta shower, eat and drive. I'll see you soon comrade." She cut him off this time cause she also knew that he would ask her this question before hungging up.  
She stood up and looked around her luxurious bedroom. Silky black covers and sheets, combined with dark red pillows that went together magically. Her dark red coloured walls and her black furniture always made her day when she opened her eyes. She had a pretty gothic taste despite what she was wearing at work. Red and black seemed to be her colour nonetheless. She got to her wardrobe, and this time, instead of her usual red suit and black dress shirt, she picked up a pair or black leather leggings, and a black tight long sleeved top, which had a big V shape on her chest, making her balconies show a bit more than they were appropriate for work. She didn't care though. She knew how to put fear upon every employee, including Blaire. So she showered, washed her hair, dried it, dressed herself, and walked to her garage where she got in her black Lambo and started driving to Mount Massive. Once she reached the facility, she parked her car, and walked inside heading to her office, before going at the labs downstairs.

However, on her way to the office, right in the lobby, who would have been waiting there? Of course. It was Blaire waiting for her, an angry expression on his face. He checked his Rolex as soon as she approached him and then looked at her, his expression doesn't change for one single bit.  
"Not even 9:30 as you said. It's 9:45. I don't know if you even checked the time yourself. Where do you think you work at?" He said, slightly raising his voice at he was finishing his sentence, seeing that Esther didn't really care, staring at him with her blank expression.  
"Okay, a bit of traffic there. Sorry." And with that, she turned her heels, and up the stairs she walked. Jeremy was furious but also left speechless from how straightforward she was. He was already jealous from what Rick told him that same morning and with her late, he thought he was loosing his chances with Robbins. So he turned to follow her. 

She didn't pay him much attention till the afternoon when they were at the underground labs, and he was making some nasty remarks with Rick about her curves and of course her exposed chest.  
"And tell me Esthie..." He said while walking behind the chair she was sitting on, ".. how you say we have some fun tonight hm?" He said, his right hand's fingers trapping a lock of her long black hair within them, while smirking, and slowly exposing with perfect whites of his teeth. Esther didn't move her head to face him, but her eyes moved slowly and dangerously upwards, locking her eyes with his, clearly agitated and honestly? She looked like a wild animal, ready to attack out of territorial rage.

Jeremy had been harassing her for about a month constantly, and as I've mentioned, Esther picked her sexual partners carefully, so by choosing Rick to lay her, she thought Blaire could kindly back the fuck off. But oh no.. for god's sake, he became more persistent, more harasses spilling from his mouth. However.. Esther decited to play it smarter than before. So she decited to agree in whatever Jeremy intended to do to her. But not for his pleasure...

"Alright fine." She finally says, putting visibly the most unfriendly smile anyone can use.  
Everyone turned to look at them both. They were all shocked, watching the scene.  
"W-wait.. for real? You're literally gonna agree with this?" His eyes are shot wider than they have ever been, his mouth gaping slightly. "Like .. wooh.. I guess.. we're gonna have some sexy fun tonight indeed.." he smirks again.  
Esther turns to look at the screens of the employees and they automatically focus again on their work as soon as they exchanged glances with her.  
Jeremy was now sure of his victory. However he thought about asking her a few things, now that he felt more relaxed.  
"So Esthie."

*For fuck's sake can't he just shut up for 5 minutes??* She thought while rolling her eyes, and then turning to look at him.

"You say you're Russian right? Your name doesn't sound Russian at all. So, what's going on here?" He asks, and to his surprise, Esther looked a bit worried, and her eyebrows finally moved to a frown.  
"I uh.. I changed it. Yes I had a Russian name once but I changed it. I had to blend in with the rest of the people. In that aspect at least." She replies while avoiding eye contact. 

*He's gonna ask me what's my real name now right?* She thought again. And she wasn't wrong at all.

"Right.. and what's your real name then?" He asked again.  
"Why do you care to know this?"  
"Well, I'm just curious sweetheart." He laughed when he finished his sentence, cause of Esther's accent. You see Esther had a unique accent that made it obvious she was foreign, and sometimes people commented on it, and asked where she's from. At least in Mount Massive.  
"You wouldn't be able to say it or understand it even if I told you." She spats and looks away again. Stress was painted all over her facial features, it was obvious now. Yet a bit of aggression was there too.  
"C'mon. Tell me." Jeremy insists.  
".. fine. Fine. Esfir Rabinovich. Will you shut up now?"  
"Estir Ra-"  
"ESFIR. RABINOVICH." She cuts him off through greeted teeth now, her blood boiling before she relaxed again, not wanting to scare him for her future plans for the night might be cancelled.  
"Esfir Rabinovich.." he tasted her name on his tongue. "Mhm. Nice name. But I prefer your current one." He charmingly says while still looking at her.  
"Thanks I guess."  
He walks towards her, and Whispers to her ear:  
"I'll come by your office at the end of your shift. We'll discuss the plans for the night then.."  
And with that, he slowly turned around and walked out of the gigantic metal door of the engine room with Rick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:50 PM

She walks to her office mindlessly and in her own world as always. And yeah, he was waiting for her outside of her office door now. He looks at her, a smirk appearing on his face again, his eyebrows down in a quite menacing manor. She smiles the same way while approaching him.  
"So, shall we go for dinner in the classy restaurant about 400 kilometres away? We can go to your home and you can get dressed. I'll drive us." He says from behind her.  
"Well..." She said but to his surprise, she lifted her arms up to his shoulders and tangled her fingers behind his head, her smile became friendly and her eyes locked with his ".... You could stay at my house... We can order food from the same restaurant or we can have a few drinks if you'd like.." she left the question hungging.  
"Well easier for me, I just wanted to treat you like a queen, and shower you with a bit of luxury, but you prefer the easier way. I accept that." He keeps smilling at her and his hands are placed on her waste, slowly moving down her bum.  
"Well honey, in case you haven't noticed, I AM a queen. And I tend to be rich as fuck too." She replies and this time winks at him.

He took the bait.

They drive to her house and walk inside after parking their cars at her parking lot. Jeremy walks inside and is absolutely amazed with the actual old fashioned luxury of her house. Everything looked antique, but very well kept from dust or dirt.  
"Like your home" she says while walking to the kitchen to fetch 2 glasses and his favourite beverage, a martini with 2 olives and some ice in a triangle one legged glass.  
Don't think she tried to drug him oh no.. at least.. not yet..  
They sat down at her bar, and chatted for about an hour or two. He got to know her a bit more and so did she. He started to feel like he really liked her as a woman. She was independent, rich, makin' her own money, beautiful, and actually really desirable by any Man. On the other hand Esther felt like they had a lot in common as well but in character. True they were the same at the very core. But right now, she wanted what he wanted. Some sexy time. But she knew Jeremy was not gonna submit to her in any way. She realized that they were still fighting for dominance at this point. So she decided to take more drastic measures to solve this problem. She asked him to follow her in her bedroom to show him some of her old papers of her school and army from her birthplace. And so he did. 

"Why don't you sit down on the bed while I get those papers out? Then we can do whatever you want.." she said, her voice quiet.  
"Well sure babe.." he replied while inching a but closer to her.  
She was searching for something. While she did, he was admiring her naked thighs and legs on the side of the bed. You see Esther went to change clothes as she told him but all she wore on her return was a silky red robe and probably nothing underneath.  
She seemed to have found what she was looking for.  
So she turned to him, and to his surprise and excitement, she lifted her leg over his lap and sat on his thighs, her legs at each of his sides. He reached out to grab her ass and she put her hands on his shoulders again, while keeping eye contact with him. 

And then it happened. 

He felt a sharp pinch in his neck and instinctively ducked down his head but it was already too late. She had injected him with a sleeping drug on the spot so she could do whatever she wanted with him once he was out.  
"What have yo-"  
"Relax, you won't die, you're just gonna sleep for a few minutes.." she cut him off.  
In the next minute he shut his eyes and fell backwards on the bed, Esther still sitting in his lap. She lifted herself and started removing his clothes.

"Now the fun begins."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 1 hour later, Jeremy opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times and tried to reach up and rub his eyes but he couldn't. Why couldn't he?  
He frantically looked around and to his horror, he realized he had been tied up on the bed. He was still at her house. He tried to look down and saw that even his legs were restrained, and that he was completely but completely naked like when he was born from mama. He had one leather restrainer above each of his elbows, as well as one on each of his wrists, makin' his arms spread in a U shape. His position was not better at all. He was in the exact centre of the bed and his legs were tied forward. He started looking around searching for that bitch who had done this. He heard light weight footsteps coming to the room.

"Well good evening Mr. Blaire, I see you finally woke up." She smiled down at him.  
She was naked as well. Her curves, her ass, her boobs and cunt looked so good and tasty to his eyes, so much so, that his dick inflated like a balloon.  
"Oh wow, is this how one glance at me makes you feel?" She said almost shocked at his now new length and fatness of his shaft.  
"Well, yeah, you're hot as fuck and now it's so hard that it can literally break glass, so untie me and let me bury it inside your ass." He spat to her almost impatient for her to just jump on him and start bumping up and down on him, but no. Her answer made him lose his colour and cold sweat ran through him.  
"Mhmmm.. no no honey.. we won't be playing with my asshole today, but with yours..."  
There were no words he could form. He was tied down, she could literally do anything to him, there was no doubt she would do such thing.  
"C'mon Esther, cut the bullshit. I'm your boss knock it off"  
"Oh so now you're my boss.. cause a boss calls their employees with their surnames I think, not with their actual name, or cute names like how you call me Esthie right?"  
"Well yeah, I wanted to fuck you, Rick told me about you guys and I thought I should try a bit harder on yo-"  
"Yes I know. I did it on purpose."  
"What?"  
"You see ... 'Jerry'... I'm into pegging. It gets me hot. An intimidating, but submissive man. You have the whole package. Hell, you even have the looks. Chest hair, abs, v shape on your abdomen, nice legs, and last but not least, your dick is a very nice size. I appreciate this."  
What on earth was she talking about? She was insane for real. But no, there's no way she was stupid or insane. If anything, she trapped him to her own advantage.

"Esther.. I'm serious, stop. This is not a joke."  
"Oh but it is. Don't you see? You have it all. Haven't you figured that out yet? I always get what I want. Just like you. You wanted to fuck me? You got that, you will. But I doubt you'll last to do so after I'm done with my part. So I'll owe you some sexy time in the future."  
And with that, she crawled into the bed watching as his eyes widened but she couldn't put a finger on what exactly caused him to do so. Was it fear? Or was it arousal when her boobs bounced like jelly when she climbed on him? She pulled her face closer to him, still looking into his eyes. He looked petrified at the moment. She loved the way he was looking back at her. Esther leaned in, and sucked the skin on his neck leaving a dark red hickey behind. She swore she heard him whine a bit as she bit down at it. She was horny as all hell. She could feel her own cunt pounding over his cock, and thought many times if she should let him inside, but she decited not yet. So she kept kissing and biting his neck up and down, while listening to his heavy breathing. She knew he was turned on too, but was keeping that in only because he knew that she was capable of doing anything to him at this point. 

Her love bites moved to his collarbone leaving a wet trail behind, as well as dark hickeys. He watched her silently and often times, he found himself looking at her ass which was shot up as she was moving lower and lower on him. Eventually she reached his throbbing cock, which she sucked and slurped eagerly, while hearing him groan from the stimulation. She went down and sucked his balls licking the fine line of flesh, connecting his cock with his asshole. Her love bites continued to the right inner side of his leg, later on to his inner thigh, and stopped to look down at him. He was staring back at her now filled with lust eyes.  
She stood up looking down at him, and as she did, he called her name. She stayed there looking at him.  
"Esther... Can you untie me?"  
She ignored him and went to search for something in the room and that's when he freaked out and started shouting.  
"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH, JUST FUCKIN' UNTIE ME! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!?"  
Esther moved closer to him and lowered her face so much so that her nose almost touched his, and said calmly:  
"Nobody will hear you. There's a reason my house is this far away from 'civilization'. And... I also forgot to mention that I hate loud noises so if you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you." She threatened and stood up again but no matter what she warned him about, he started shouting again:  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF! SERIOUSLY, GO. FUCK. YOURSELF. I'LL FUCKIN' SKIN YOU ALIVE IF YOU DONT UNTIE ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"  
This time she didn't speak. She just moved over him, and reached for something above his head. She dragged it out, and while he kept swearing at her, she quickly installed the new equipment on him. His muffled screams were satisfying to her ears. She had successfully installed a ball gag in his mouth to keep him from being vocal. 

He watched her pull out something from her closet...

His eyes widened just like how cartoon characters in kids' shows do when he eyed what she just attached on her.

She dragged the leather straps to make it it tighter on her, and looked herself in the mirror to make sure there wasn't any way it would get loose again. And she smiled..  
She turned her attention back on Jeremy who was now slightly shaking from the sight. She was wearing a strap-on with a purple dildo attached to the front of it. She walked closer to where he was laying and honestly he looked like he was gonna die on the spot from the shock. He started shacking visibly now. Each step she made, was menacing for him.

She dragged the ropes that held Jeremy tied on the bed until his legs were lifted and his knees were spread wide and close to his chest. She decited to untie his arms and re-tie it at his side at the rope that held his ankles, but as soon as she untied one arm, he tried to punch her and gain some time to untie himself completely. However he wasn't fast enough and Esther reached up and stopped him, and restraining him again in his new position in a matter of 10 minutes as he had quite the energy and strength to go 1 versus 1. Apparently he didn't succeed in this.  
"You really try me now. My patience is running thin with you motherfucker" and she didn't sound foreign at all this time. She spoke the word with no difficulty and pretty American like. He didn't pay it much attention however, for he feared for his own asshole at the moment. He watched her open her nightstand drawer, and pull out a harness. It was basically a leather collar, with a silver connection attached, and a rubber like mixed with leather leash. She quickly tied it around his neck and she felt him shake violently this time. But she didn't give a single fuck about it.  
She wipped his chest a few times with all her strength telling him that for every fuck up or any fight he tries to pull up against her, he will get some painful punishment in return.

His chest was filled with dark red wip marks but she wasn't gonna stop there. He started struggling against his restrains trying to scream from the pain but he was unable to do so for his mouth was shut with the ball gag. Once she finally stopped, he started wiggling around like a worm letting out whines and heavy but quick breaths from his nose. He tried desperately to calm down but didn't notice Esther who was now using lube on the rubber cock. He almost calmed down until he felt the attachment of the strap-on pushing inside his bootyhole. His eyes shot open and he started squirming under her again, letting out muffled screams again. She grabbed his leash again and dragged it upwards until he was facing her. His eyes almost looked watery and he was sweating so much that he looked as if she covered him with oils. She started going in and out in a slow pace until she changed rythm and went faster. Some time passed and while she was literally fucking him with a strap-on, and stroking his cock, to his denial, he reached his orgasm and cum sprayed onto his belly.

A few minutes later, after she saw that he was ready to throw up, she pulled out and let him realize that he literally reached his peak with a dildo up his ass.

She slowly untied his arms and quickly turned him around so that his chest was down, and retied his ankles again in the new position. His arms were still lifeless beside his shoulders and he kept breathing hard from what just happened. Esther moved to the front of the bed, right in front of him and pulled his arms forward gently, and re-tied his wrists to the front of the bed and gave him another few minutes to adjust. Once she thought it was enough, she walked behind him again, and knelt down. She leaned her face closer to his bum and with her hands she spread his ass cheeks. And with that, she started rimming. Licking at his crack and fingering him ever so slightly. Jeremy started whinning again, but he honestly looked too weak to resist. He moved his butt forward many times to avoid her touch, however with each move away, she landed a hard slap on his ass. Each time she did so, he let out a pained groan and he almost sounded as if he cried, but he wasn't crying actually. She did this over and over again, until his ass cheeks had her hand prints on them from the spanking. 

She lifted his ass a bit higher so that she could stroke his cock once more while sucking and licking happily at his now slightly gaping hole. When he was hard once again, she shoved the rubber cock inside him again, earning a pained cry from him. She reached down and grabbed the leash that connected to his collar again and dragged it up high until his back was arched. After a few minutes, she let him fall down onto the mattress and she laid on top of him, her chest pressed firmly on his back. Esther moved her hands to his sides and with her nails she dragged them up to his shoulders, leaving red scratch marks behind. He flinched slightly at the feeling on the sensitive area but stayed calm.

Minutes later she had pulled out and re positioned him to how he was originally, his chest up, his arms tied in a U shape again, but his legs were forward. She walked away and left him alone for a moment. Jeremy looked around in a daze. He had accepted that there was no reason to fight her since she had full control of literally everything. So he tried to relax himself, however his dick was still hard and laying on his abdomen. He waited.

About 15 minutes later, Esther returned in the room and she had removed the strap-on from her waist. She looked at him and he did the same. His eyes begged her to at least take the ball gag off so that he could breathe normally. And to his surprise, she walked to him, and took it off.  
"Esther.. please.. I've never begged a woman before.. please untie me.." he said quietly. But she crawled again on the bed and climbed onto him, choosing to sit on his stomach.  
"You gonna help me?" She asked.  
"..with what?"  
"Cum silly." She joyfully said and for once she gave him a real warm smile, which he immediately noticed as well.  
She took his throbbing cock and shoved it in her pussy as she sat down onto him. He groaned loudly as she did that, and from there, she started jumping up and down on his shaft, both letting moans and groans loudly. After some time, she arched her back and started shaking violently as she reached her own orgasm, followed with his own strong burst of cum, accompanied with a very loud moan from him. Esther collapsed on his chest as they both breathed hard from the hot session. Jeremy was basically out of it, having reached his orgasm 2 times within half and hour. So he closed his eyes and let himself relax a bit even if his ass felt sore, as well as his entire body from being strapped for who knows how many hours. Esther climbed off of him, his seed running down her thigh, as well as some of it dripping onto his stomach. She untied him completely, took his his collar off and dragged him up the bed fully, and covered him with the black covers. He was already asleep and out of it. As she made sure there wasn't any way we would be faking it, she rearranged the sex toys and straps of the bed back into their secret places so that it looked like an ordinary gothic bed. Of course he would remember what happened the night before, but his memory would be blurry, so she used that to her advantage again. After she was done, she lifted the covers and crawled under them, and next to him. She watched him for a bit as he looked exhausted, and she understood. She leaned in and kissed his lips and for a mere second his eyes opened and he kissed back but was too weak to lift his arms up to her face. Eventually he closed his eyes again and lost consciousness, and Esther pulled the covers over her and fell into the dark world of dreams as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE. I wanted to write smut but my smut here is completely disturbing for some readers, and viewers of my art on Instagram and Twitter, but I got so many requests from them to add this "disturbing" kink of Esther to it. I also wanted to show that Jeremy loves to be the dominant one in bed, but ended up being a bottom cause Esther wasn't gonna be a bottom either xddd


End file.
